


Kissing your ear in the early moonlight.

by Anonymous



Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cancer, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, i pulled this outta my ass, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seonghwa's soulmate is a creative individual.'If they draw/write on their skin, it will also appear on yours' soulmate au cause I'm bored.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	Kissing your ear in the early moonlight.

Seonghwa woke up one morning and there were little stars on his arm. He frowned, he didn't remember drawing those.

  
He stretched on his bed and went on with his day. Seonghwa pretended he didn't see little lines and sketches appearing on his hands or arms and even his thighs.

  
Seonghwa was eighteen when he realized that his soulmate was a very creative individual. He would wake up finding drawings on his body and Seonghwa wondered if they had different time zones or his soulmate really didn't sleep that much.

  
He was twenty when he decided to return the favor. He grabbed a marker and wrote _‘stop making the same drawings’_ on his leg, just because he was boring and couldn't seem to be able to think of anything else.

  
Seonghwa woke up with a _‘no♡ ‘_ under what he had written. Great, now he also knew that his soulmate was quite the savage. The next morning, he woke up with a star on his forehead.

  
_‘do I have to remind you that you'll also walk around with this on your face?’_ he wrote on his forearm.

  
_‘I can hide it well enough. Can you?’_

  
_‘Sure can’_

  
No response came after that. Seonghwa showered quickly, had breakfast and got dressed to go to class.

  
_'Have a good day, soulmate’_

  
Seonghwa avoided looking for a response on his body. He was anxious, for some reason.

  
Maybe it was because he had deliberately called them soulmate, even if they didn't know each other yet. Maybe the universe had decided to make their paths cross but that didn't mean they were forced to have any kind of relationship.

  
Seonghwa was a bit dramatic, he liked things to be clean but he also liked to have a mess to fix here and there, he adored his friends and was willing to make any sacrifice for them, he liked to take care of the people he loved but could be as stoic as a rock with people he didn't like. And his soulmate didn't have to love all of that, they just didn't have to. Destiny or not, in the end, it was all on their hands.

  
When the wind made his bangs fly everywhere, letting Wooyoung and Yeosang see the star on his forehead, they didn't let it go for the rest of the month.

-

“You have breast cancer”

  
Seonghwa frowned. Yeah, sure. He was a man, he could not have that type of disease.

  
Right?

  
Seonghwa began to feel anxious the more he was told that it was possible for him to have breast cancer. The doctor explained to him what was that little lump growing on the left side of his chest and why the skin there had begun to turn a pale red color.

The doctor told him that there was a possibility that they could remove the breast tissue or put him on some treatment. He could live a normal life afterwards, hopefully.

  
He went home and wrote a message for his soulmate on his thigh.

  
_‘Hi. I just found out I have breast cancer.’_

  
_‘Oh so…you're a lady’_

  
_‘Men can apparently develop it too'_

  
_‘Oh…you're a guy’_

  
_‘Yeah'_

  
It was awkward even if they weren't face to face. Seonghwa let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, that were stinging. He grabbed his phone to call his mom, needing her support and advice.

  
She yelled and cried when Seonghwa delivered the news to her.

-

His cancer wasn't on an advanced stage yet and Seonghwa had seen the doctor sigh in relief. He was relieved that Seonghwa had gone to the hospital as soon as he had felt the little painless lump on his chest.

  
Ever since he found out about it, there was nothing else in his mind.

  
Wooyoung and Yeosang had laughed about it, thinking that Seonghwa was fucking with them. They were quick to show support when they realized that Seonghwa was not joking around.

  
Around the first month after being diagnosed, he underwent surgery to remove the lump and the tissue around it. Every day, he would find little stars on his arms and thighs and they would make him feel a bit better, for some reason.

  
Seonghwa felt as if he had lost his sense of control, he was laying on a bed and his entire chest hurt and he couldn't move his arm and he just felt generally bad. On top of that, the death rates were higher for men.

  
“But don’t let that take away your determination to stay alive" had said the doctor.

  
And Seonghwa could already feel his insides burn. He wanted to vomit.

  
Seonghwa was yet to meet his soulmate and he felt like he had not enjoyed his life as much as he should have. He had his best friends and he had worked hard to do well at school but he somehow felt like he could've done more.

  
Maybe he should've danced more, maybe karaoke with Wooyoung and Yeosang wasn't such a bad idea, maybe laughing off some disaster was better than being bitter about it, maybe he should've loved more, kissed more, accepted more-

  
His mother hugged him but didn't say anything. All the words she could offer would not make him feel better and they both knew that but maybe her gentle hug could. She could embrace him and make him feel like everything was fine. More or less.

  
Seonghwa found that the anguish didn't leave him.

-

After running some tests and receiving radiation therapy, they thought he could walk off that door cancer free.

  
It had been almost two years since he had been diagnosed and Seonghwa thought he was ready.

  
He was ready to meet his soulmate and sort their relationship out.

  
Seonghwa was at home one quiet night, he was watching TV when he grabbed a marker and wrote _‘let's meet'_ on his wrist.

  
_‘Okay'_

  
At that point, he knew his soulmate was a very creative person. They liked to write and draw a lot, they would have late night thoughts and scribble them on their skin, they liked coffee a lot. They actually went to a coffee shop that was near Seonghwa's house. He idly wondered how they had never met before.

  
_‘Do you, by any chance, know the illusion coffee shop?’_

  
Seonghwa chuckled. _‘Yes, it's your favorite. You wrote that not long ago’_

  
_‘Well, see you there, then. 20 minutes.”_

  
Seonghwa lifted his heavy body off the couch and put on his boots. He was wearing some old jeans and a black hoodie, which he thought were more than decent. Seonghwa hid his short black hair with a cap. He grabbed his keys and went out.

  
20 minutes. His soulmate also lived very close to him.

  
Seonghwa made it to the coffee shop fifteen minutes later. It was closed. Seonghwa let out a sigh.

  
It was a cold night and he let ten minutes pass before he turned around, ready to go home. Maybe his soulmate was an asshole.

  
But there was a small dude standing there.

  
His hair was messy and…blue. His eyes shone and Seonghwa didn't feel fireworks, didn't feel anything change.

  
Except maybe the deep impression the man was leaving in him while doing nothing. Seonghwa felt like the man was already leaving marks on his soul and mind and he had not even opened his mouth yet.

  
The man pulled a red marker out of his pocket and drew a huge horizontal line on his own cheek.

  
He smiled as he saw it appearing on Seonghwa's cheek as well and Seonghwa felt like he was living all of what he felt he was missing, just by seeing that man smile.

  
He walked closer to Seonghwa, having to look up at him a bit.

  
“Hello, soulmate"

  
His voice was gentle, a little bit high pitched and so full of his own aspirations. It was as if Seonghwa was hearing him spill his dreams and goals.

  
“My name is Seonghwa, but you can keep calling me that”

  
The man's smile widened as a high giggle left him, he shyly looked down and Seonghwa thought that it didn't matter if he had a week of life, he would like to keep seeing that smile.

  
“I'm Hongjoong but ‘Soulmate’ works, too"

  
Their eyes met and they moved forward, almost as if there was an invisible force pulling them closer.


End file.
